Pain Registry (A Sakamaki Yamato Story)
by KRedCali86
Summary: Yamato is one of my OC. He is a complete M and enjoys pain. He is very unstable as well mentally and physically. He might be a vampire but he is unable to drink human blood without going completely insane. He has been sealed away from the general population for years. How will he adjust once he returns to the general population.
1. Chapter 1

**Note to readers: Yamato is one of my OC and the younger twin brother of my other OC Megumi. They are major characters in my story Angel's Soul. I will be adding to that soon as I get through the rest of the Addiction and Lust. This story focuses on Yamato. A bit of information on Yamato he is an M and very unstable physically and mentally as a vampire.**

Chapter One: Prisoner

Yamato's POV

From the moment I had that breakdown, I was brought to the Sakamaki Mansion and sealed away in a room by Karl Heinz, my uncle & Richter, my father with no contact with anyone in the house. I know they did not know I was even there until those nightmares returned of that fateful full moon where I went insane and lost control taking lives of ten men and nearly killing ten women. My sister Megumi who had to work that night always monitored me, I lost all control and could not think clearly. That night was the first time in my life I ever drank from humans. The only other blood I had survived off of majority of my life was my sister's. I became a _prisoner_ for that simple reason. I was sealed off in a room where I had restraints that were sealed so I would not go crazy again on a full moon. Being born of a dragon's blood was a curse in itself, twins were worse of from individual dragon children because one of the twins and it was always the male twin would go insane or be mentally unstable. Stability was what I needed and desired but losing my sister was going to be hard because we always protected each other. She knew of my instability and knew that without being monitored I would go on a rampage for blood on the full moon.

_ How long has it been since I was checked on? The seal is weakening on my restraints and I decided to stay in this room of my own will. How many full moons have passed since that rampage? I have no reason to struggle or reason to be released. The vial of blood is right next to the bed but I cannot get to it my throat is dry. All that I have taken took my freedom and my captivity, as a prisoner in this mansion is the right punishment for the crime I committed._

End of POV

The Sakamaki Mansion was busy as everyone was preparing for the night ahead. Shū and Reiji happen to pass Yamato's room. It made both of them stop because they had not paid very much attention to the room the whole time Yamato had been held captive in there. "Who is that room again?" Reiji asked as Laito and Ayato walked over.

"The other Prince as it has been years since The Man and our Uncle put him there. He killed ten human men and nearly killed ten human women during a full moon years ago." Shū said. It was awkward because normally they would not have stopped outside the room. Something was different and hopefully Shū's thought was wrong.

"Wait, Yamato is still in there. They restrained him completely and sealed off his restraints as well. He went crazy during that full moon without his sister "The Princess" Megumi monitoring to him. She had been called to work as the night was beginning and could not get to him in time to control him. They are known as the cursed twins of the dragon. Their ancestors defeated a dragon and drank its blood in victory." Reiji explained.

"I thought that was only a myth." Laito commented.

"Their mother Mihō, is the only other female dragon alive but her days are numbered. Due to the dragon's blood, they gained an ability that no other vampires have. They can be reincarnated after they are killed even if their heart is destroyed as long their body is kept in a position where they can return to it after taking a short period in an animal or plant. Mihō's twin brother, Takuma, is still alive but he got caught up in a situation where he has been confined in a hospital where he will be killed by Megumi who has worked by his side since finishing high school. Yamato was forced to return to the mansion after his rampage. His power is overwhelming but he does not want to be king." Reiji continued.

"Both Megumi and Yamato would get that position before any of us, they are both older than us." Shū added as he walked away from the room. He Yamato would never be King due to his instability. Megumi would be the one to be the next leader if she wanted it. Shū shrugged of the fact Megumi did not want power despite the fact that she was the one who bared the Queen's spirit. The Queen was the first and only female leader of all vampires. Megumi had grown up separated from them and Yamato was supposed to come back for a short time but things changed after his rampage.

"How is it that we never stopped outside his room before?" Ayato said.

"The seal is weakening at a fast pace on his restraints. They used a special seal on his restraints. He has nightmares a lot plus he has drank blood in years as well." Reiji went on explaining to Ayato and Laito as Subaru.

"Megumi was due back sooner than now but his restraints are releasing because of that." Subaru commented in passing.

"That would make logical sense and she was the only one every to keep him under control." Reiji commented leaving Ayato and Laito to wonder what would happen if he were loose in the house with them. They went back to doing what they were doing.

Inside Yamato's Room

Yamato's POV

When will I feel pain again? They are six other vampires in this house and one human girl. She must be a sacrificial bride. Pain is all I know but these restraints need to go. "Bind release," is all that needed to be said. The spell was too weak to hold me back any more. I grabbed the vial and took three drops of the blood to relieve my dry throat. I had also released the seal on the room. I have never felt this free but the nightmare would never leave my vacant mind. Instability was a problem but to alleviate my urges to drink blood I had a special vial of my sister's blood. Indulging in blood was bad for dragons in particular because we are raised amongst humans for majority of our lives until we are pulled back into our true nature as vampires. We befriend humans. Both humans and vampires despise dragons but Karl gave us a chance to prove ourselves. Unlike my sister, I have problems and they are hard to manage or control. I felt tears on my cheeks and I did not understand why. I needed to find something to eat before anyone figures me out. I opened my door and nearly ran into one of the vampires and the human girl. The vampire looked up at me scared.

"Kanato-kun it's alright we should go. Sorry for disturbing you." The human girl said pulling Kanato away from my room.

"Yamato, what are you doing out of your room?" Kanato said looking back at me.

"I was hungry so I wanted to find something to eat." I stated heading towards the kitchen. Three of them appeared in front of me. This was starting to irritate me. I needed to eat or else I would be uncontrollable.

"Ayato-kun, Laito-kun, & Subaru-kun, who is he?" the human girl asked.

"My name is Yamato." I said walking past Ayato, Laito, and Subaru. Shū appeared in front of me and I just leaned against the wall. "If you do not want me to cause any problems let me get something to eat?" I commented sighing. I was trying to stay calm but the other thing I desired was a pain that could not be helped. None of them could even leave a single bruise on me.

"Well she could be your meal." Laito said pushing the human girl to me. "Bitch-chan will give you enough energy." I could not believe he actually that knowing what I do when I taste human blood.

"He cannot do that Laito. He would take her to near death. He just needs a meal and then he will be sleep again." Shū commented.

"Who is she by the way?" I asked.

"My name is Komori Yui." Yui said.

"Nice to meet you Yui. When is Megumi supposed to get back?" I wondered.

"Next week at least that was what Father said in his last message to us." Reiji said. "Wait in the dining hall and I will bring your meal." I headed to the dining hall and everyone followed me. I just ignored them and sat at the table. I decided to send a message to my father and uncle while I waited.

"What did you just do?" Ayato asked irritated.

"I informed both my father and uncle that I am awake." I had no reason to explain the entire situation to them. "There is no reason for me to explain anything to any of you. What happened in the past is now done? I was sealed away for years and I…" I trailed off, as I smelled food. Reiji set it down in front of me. I ate it quickly it had been years since I had a meal.

"He has a point there is no reason for him to explain anything to us." Reiji agreed with me. I finished my meal and thanked him. I headed back to my room and looked through my clothes I needed to shower and change before going back to sleep. I picked up a few things and grabbed a towel then headed to the bathroom. Problems around each corner and Ayato appeared in front of me again.

"Can I help you with something?" I said looking down at him. I was already irritated and him being there was helping my mood.

"This is our house and you are a mere guest." Ayato stated.

"Ha, you forget that quick what I am to all of you. This is my home too. Your father is my Uncle and your uncle is my father." I commented and his mouth dropped.

"That cannot be right." Ayato said dumbfounded. He walked away and I entered the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I removed my shirt and noticed the burn marks from the bullets the police shot at me. My wounds always heal slowly and bruises remain on my skin for hundreds of years. Pain has become my life. I never can find a woman who can give me the right pain to gain a pleasurable reward from me. Only my sister's blood can heal my wounds. The wounds in my heart are deep and I cannot divide good memories from the bad. I turned on the water to the hottest temperature the only way to gain some sort of pain.

End of POV

_Living in a hell, where light is never seen and nightmares bare their fangs. A dark memory that gleams brighter than any light from the sun caused from instability grasping onto a hand creating a bright light of hope. A small gleam of hope guides a pain heat and anger convict crimes that cannot be erased. Scars all over a body that never heal and a reflection of a night of insatiable horror when insanity took control of an innocent and loving male vampire. YAMATO is a name inscribed into the minds of humans, as a being that cannot be controlled. Struggle after struggle restraints removed and rejoining the population again. No longer a prisoner but far from true freedom._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my story. As for Pairings right now the OC Yamato might get put with Yui temporarily. This story is a side story related to Angel's Soul. Yamato is one of the main characters in that story along with his older sister Megumi. I will be reposting both of of my other stories Addiction & Lust and Angel's Soul soon as well after this one is done. I am also looking for someone to do character designs for both Megumi & Yamato if you are interested please leave a comment after reading the chapter and I'll send you the information for both Megumi & Yamato.**

Chapter Two: Nightmare

_ Darkness prevails as he falls deeper into a hell he will never return from. Moans and groans caused from memories of an event he cannot fathom the repercussions of an event that occurred over two hundreds years earlier. The burns and scars of that night show on his pale skin just a reminder of the night he went insane._

Yamato had slept for a whole day already and no one bothered him. He rolled and saw Yui in his room. "Why are you in here?" He asked startling Yui.

"I did not know you were awake. Who is in all of these pictures with you?" Yui wondered. He sat on the edge of the bed taking the vial into his hand then putting three drops into his mouth. He closed the vial and stood up and walked up over to Yui.

"Megumi, my sister, we were always together but it was bad for us to be living near each other due to the curse of dragon twins. She could keep me under control during the full moon." He explained to her.

"Which one of you is older?" Yui wondered.

"She is by a few seconds. Dragon twins are cursed though especially those who of the opposite sex. My mother and her brother were the same way and he went insane early in life and she had to kill him when he was young though he used our special ability reincarnation a few times to watch the two of us grow up and mature." He continued. They talked for a while until there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Yamato actually decided to see who was at the door. It was Kanato and he let him into the room.

"Your awake again," Kanato said. Yamato sensed something off about Kanato's statement but did not let it bother him.

"What is going on out there?" Yamato wondered.

"Those Mukami are here trying to find out about you." Kanato replied.

"Ah, that was probably an order from your father for them to check on me. I will not deal with them right now." Yamato stated remembering what Ruki and Kō did to his sister. "If I were to face them now, I would not be able to control myself." Yui and Kanato looked at him then at each other. They were confused at his response but could not say anything to him. Yui noticed his arms covered in bruises and burns. Kanato had never seen anyone with visual marks from fire or any other elements that happened in the page that was a vampire.

"Why have not these healed yet?" Kanato asked.

"Why are there so many?" Yui asked.

"I have extremely slow healing abilities without the addition of my sister's blood." Yamato stated. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He removed his shirt revealing all his wounds to them.

"Those wounds should not be there after over two hundred years." Kanato stated staring at all the scars and bruises covering Yamato's back.

Yui walked over to where Yamato was, put her hand on one of the bruises, and said "how did this happen?" As she traced the longest one with her finger, "What made these on your body?"

"The burns came from bullets that hit me and others came from hunters weapons that pierced my skin multiple times but could not kill me. Those weapons do not compare to the ones my sister has they would instantly kill me if she ever comes to terms with what has to be done." Yamato said leaving out crucial details.

"Female dragons are the only ones strong enough to kill their own family members. Dragons are hated amongst both humans and vampires especially the women." Kanato explained.

"Humans do not realize we are vampires until we reach middle school. We live amongst humans our whole lives or until our urge for blood starts to take control of all our senses." Yamato stated. They talked for a while then Yui went to her room leaving Yamato and Kanato alone.

"Why did she leave like that?" Kanato said. Kanato accidentally hit Yamato unaware of his enjoyment of being hit or injured.

Meanwhile in the Entryway

Everyone else was having a discussion about to Yamato and had not realized that Kanato was still gone. "What about his injuries that happened over two hundred years ago?" Ruki asked.

"From the reports left from my father, none of them have healed and it seems like his healing abilities are slower than normal." Reiji commented.

"That is natural for him because as a dragon that is both male and a twin his wounds tend to only heal with a drink of his sister's blood." Yūma stated. Everyone was shocked at that revelation.

"Where is Kanato at?" Ayato wondered. Everyone realized that Kanato never came back from when he went to Yamato's room to see what was going on. They hear a shriek and head towards Yamato's room. Reiji opens the room and smells an extremely intoxicating scent. Yamato's blood was on the floor but he did not seem to care one bit. Kanato continued hitting Yamato. "Calm down Kanato," Ayato was a loss for words as he attempted to grab Kanato. Yamato was trying to stop Kanato either rather he was enjoying it to his heart's content. Laito and Ayato finally pulled Kanato off of Yamato who had a frown on his face now.

"Everyone out," He ordered and began cleaning up the mess on his floor. Reiji was confused but just closed the door.

"What was that about?" Reiji asked.

"He is similar to me in ways. He enjoys pain to an extreme point even when his wounds do not heal he prefers to be hit or injured." Azusa commented.

"He completely into pain because when both of him and his sister stayed at our mansion there were nights where the two of them would just go at it until he received the pain he wanted and took her blood to heal. She hates that but at the same time she deals with it in her own way." Yūma added.

"The scent of his blood is so intoxicating and suffocating." Reiji commented.

"His blood is unique just like his sister's blood. They might be vampires but they contain blood from a dragon. Their mother is a direct descendent of the vampires that defeated the dragon centuries ago." Shū began. Everyone looked at him because they did not realize his was actually awake and listening to their conversation. "What?" He looked at everyone.

"You were listening the whole time." Ayato said.

"I really do not need to I have read up on Dragons. The records of the few purebred dragons that have been recorded that actually go back to the original dragons were all twins. A human could become a partial dragon with the right conditions but a dragon will only marry someone who is not a purebred vampire. If they happen to marry a purebred vampire or involved with a purebred vampire, they will end up with the cursed twins where the female will overpower the male twin or the male twin will end up going insane." Shū continued.

"Dragons are cursed for eternity because they are hated by their own race and humans as well." Yūma added.

"Megumi must have told you about this." Shū said to Yūma.

"Yes she told me about a lot of things about Dragons. Yamato is an exception to a lot of things. Though when it comes to Dragon male twins he fits every condition. He lives off his sister's blood to completely control his urges plus his unstable mental state along with his need for pain. He cannot fathom pain at all you hit him with fire, bullets, or any kind of weapon. He cannot feel any of it but enjoys every second of it as it happens." Yuma continued.

"He has emotional instability too." Shū added. They moved from outside Yamato's room back to the entryway. They continued to talk about dragons amongst other things.

3 hours later in Yamato's Room

He finally finished cleaning up the glass from the doll Kanato tried to play with. The doll was a collectible too and he kept it in its case from the time he got it when he was a child living with his mother. He looked at the doll on his dresser and sighed. Someone knocked on his door and he went to open it. Azusa was out there with a plate of food that had been prepared by Reiji. "Come in," Azusa walked in with the food then Yui joined them. Yui had been told by Reiji to check on Yamato. Yamato closed the door and sat at the desk and at his meal. He looked at both Yui and Azusa. "What is going on out there?" He wanted to know and his entire expression changed thinking about Kanato. "How is Kanato?"

"Kanato went to his room and has not came out. They are just talking about Dragons and a few other things concerning both you and your sister." Azusa said taking the dishes out of the room to kitchen. Yui looked at him and watched him carefully adjust the doll that was no longer in its case.

"When did you get those dolls?" Yui asked.

"When I was a child my mother would buy them for my sister. My sister gave me the last three in the set. Why did you come back?" He wondered because she was gone for a long time and just came back without a warning.

"Reiji-san asked me to come back since I helped with making your meal. I also wanted find out more about you Yamato-san." She said. His eyes widened because she was the first person to want to know about him.

"I cannot tell you about me without telling you about both my mother and sister. My mother Mihō is the last surviving Dragon that has roots that go back our ancestors. She also was a vessel for the Queen who was the one of the original Dragons who was the leader of all vampires. My sister became the vessel once she was born. My mother had a twin brother named Takuma who went insane when they were children living with the Demon King. He adopted them when they were infants and raised them. Dragon twins are known as the Cursed Twins." Yamato began. He noticed Yui's expression and knew she was unaware of everything that was going on.

"Why can't you drink human blood?" Yui wondered because he did not drink hers when Laito offered her to him.

"It is not that I cannot drink it but one drop or sip of human blood will cause me to go out of control to a point where I will attack people of both sexes. Women I will bring to near death but men I will drain all of their blood. I killed ten men and nearly killed ten women over two hundred years ago. My sister also placed a seal on me well redid the seal on me that our placed on us when we were children living around humans. We grew up going to school with humans. I started showing signs of being unstable after I started middle school. I moved back here then when I was in control I went to live with my mom and sister again." Yamato continued. His life was never in complete control unless his sister monitored him during the full moon or during school hours. He talked with Yui until Azusa came back with Yūma.

"How are you feeling?" Yūma asked. He looked at Yamato in the eye and knew he was not doing okay. Yamato had not drunk any blood for over two hundred years and food was not helping the situation either. "Sow, even though he should drink blood from you. He needs blood like any other vampire. He will not take it himself knowing how he reacts to human blood. Yama, she is different from other humans though." Yūma commented as Yui revealed her neck to him.

"Yes take Yui-san's blood. Her blood is different from other humans." Azusa said.

"I would easily take it if I could but I cannot just take it without being inflicted with pain first." Yamato commented smirking.

"Pain before pleasure has always been his way of getting enjoyment out of drinking blood." Yūma commented. Azusa handed Yui a knife and a fork. She stabbed Yamato as hard as she could with the fork. Nothing happened though no blood or anything.

"Cut me here," Yamato ordered and pointed to a cut that was already on his arm. Yui cut the spot with the knife and blood squirted out the wound. Yamato's eyes started to glitter and Yui cut a spot on his stomach next causing even more blood to squirt out. "More, more keep going," Yamato said as Yui shook her head. Yūma decided to punch him a few times and kick him as well. Yamato was enjoying it to his heart's content. Yui got to cut him some more for some reason she found it weird she was enjoying cutting Yamato. Out of nowhere Yamato grabs Yui, he licks her neck and bites down taking long gulps of blood. He then pulls her shirt to reveal more of her shoulder and bites down taking in more large gulps of her blood. He then gently pushes her down on the edge of his bed and licks her thigh and takes more blood from there. Yūma and Azusa were shocked both by Yamato's control and Yui's ability to walk normally after having her blood sucked.

"Did you just suck my blood?" Yui asked confused because she did not fill like she lost any blood.

"I drank way more than you think because I changed places you did not lose as much. Dragons cannot take too much blood from a single spot so we take from several places but we also have an ability that allows some blood recirculate as we drink so we can control how much we take. Your blood is definitely different and that is most likely having the Demon King Daughter's heart." Yamato was fully aware that Yui had Cordelia's heart. Yamato placed his hand over her heart and said, "You need to stay by my side for a while until this heart is under your full control. Cordelia tried to kill me once or maybe it was twice but I was near death if my sister did not come I would not be here today." Yamato remembering how bad Cordelia treated him during his first stay at the mansion.

_Memories of a past where death could have controlled his life but ultimately he survived and told the story. Dragons cannot as easy as normal vampires because their hearts are not what need to be destroyed but their brains. A Dragon's heart can regenerate several times but their brain can easily be destroyed if hit in the proper locations. Two different memories that lead to Yamato's current life but struggles are still there. Has he found something in Yui that he can use to his advantage? Will Yui stay by Yamato's side through his struggle regaining his life? What decision will Yui make?_

**Please leave reviews and comments. Should Yamato be with Yui? Thanks for the follows and likes as well.**


End file.
